Electronic devices such as laptops and the like operate using battery power, particularly when used as a mobile device. Conventionally, a main internal battery pack, which includes one or more rechargeable battery cells, provides power to the system. Charging of the rechargeable cells of the battery pack is undertaken using an adapter that plugs into a charging port of the system.
Conventionally, for computing systems (e.g., a laptop computer) an adapter plug provides direct current (DC) input at a standard, predetermined voltage (e.g., 20V), i.e., derived from a commercial power source of alternating current (AC) such as wall power. Conventional systems must use this standard DC adapter to recharge the system. Some larger/oversized adapters have been created, whereby the adapter can supply more current into the computing system via the standard DC input port, e.g., for quick or fast charging.
When a conventional system has an adapter plugged in for charging, the device or system (e.g., laptop computer) switches to operating the system from the adapter power supply (e.g., wall power), switches out of a battery powered mode, and utilizes the excess power/current from the adapter to charge the battery. That is, the conventional system switches from battery power mode to using adapter power for the system during charging.